poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Aristowarriors Part 1/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Aristowarriors Part 1. (The movie begins) Warp Star Entertainment, Walt Disney Productions presents (In association with Viz Media) The Aristowarriors (Main titles plays) (The Aristocats plays) Which pets' address is the finest in Paris Which pets possess the longest pedigree Which pets get to sleep on velvet mats Naturellement'' The Aristocats'' Which pets are blessed with the fairest forms and faces Which pets know best all the gentle social graces Which pets live on cream and loving pats Naturellement'' The Aristocats'' They show aristocatic bearing When they seen upon an airing And aristocatic flair in what they do and what they say Aristocats are never found in alleyways or hanging around The garbage cans where common kitties play Oh, no Which pets are known to never show their claws Which pets are prone to hardly any flaws To which pets do the otherstip their hats Naturellement The Aristocats (Main titles continues) Ho, ho, ho! Aristocats (French singing) (We are in the kingdom of Hyrule where we see a carriage go across a bridge. It is being pulled by Epona the horse, led by Ghirahim (disguised as a butler). In the carriage are Sumia along with her children, Princess Zelda, with her younger sister, Elise, and her two brothers, Pit and Robin) Hyrule 1920 Sumia: Ah, Elise, my little darling, you are going to be as beautiful as your older sister. Isn't she, Zelda? Zelda: Yes, I hope she's trying to be perfect, mother. Aren't you, Elise? Elise: Yeah, I always wanted to be beautiful like you, Zelda. (Giggles) (Pit and Robin are playing video games with their Nintendo 3DS's behind Ghirahim's back) Pit: Ha! In your face, Robin! I win! Robin: Hey, that's not fair, Pit! You beat me again! Pit: Oh, yeah? Well, I'm really good at this game! Robin: But you keep cheating! You always do that! Pit: I do not! Robin: You do, too! (Pit and Robin quarrel as Ghirahim looks back in annoyance) Sumia: Watch it, boys. You're making it very difficult for Ghirahim. Pit: Oh, we're sorry, mom. Ghirahim: Whoa, Epona, whoa. Steady, girl. (Ghirahim stops the carriage and leads Sumia off the carriage) Sumia: Thank you, Ghirahim. (Epona neighs) Oh. Of course, Epona, I almost forgot. (She hands Epona some oats from her hands) Ghirahim: Sumia, uh... May I take your parcel, Sumia? It really is much too heavy for you, Sumia. Sumia: Now, tut-tut, Ghirahim. Don't fuss over me. (The children get off the carriage) Zelda: Robin, come back here. Haven't you forgotten something? Robin: Oh, yeah. Thanks for taking us for a ride, Epona. Epona: (Chuckles) You're quite welcome, Robin. Robin: How's that, Zelda? Zelda: Very good, Robin. That was very nice. Sumia: Come along, children! Come along! Oh, and, Ghirahim, since my husband Chrom is out of town for a few days, I'm expecting my adviser, Tingle. You remember him, of course. (She goes inside her castle) Ghirahim: Of course, Sumia. How could anyone forget him? (In the distance of town, a car arrives at the castle. It is driven by Tingle, who stops his car) Tingle: (Singing) Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay! Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay! ''(Humming) (He gets out of his car, as he runs, he almost trips) '''Tingle:' Oops! (Chuckles) Not as spry as I was when I've been dancing a lot, eh? (He continues singing as he arrives at the door, and Ghirahim opens the door for Tingle to enter) Ghirahim: Ah, good day, sir. Sumia is expecting you, sir. Tingle: Evening. Evening, Ghirahim. (Singing) Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay! Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay! (He tosses his hat on Ghirahim's head) Ghirahim: Oh, another ringer, sir. You never miss. Tingle: (Laughs, as he goes up the stairs) Come on, Ghirahim. Last one upstairs is a rotten egg. Ghirahim: (Showing Tingle the elevator) But could we take the elevator this time, sir? Tingle: Oh, that bird cage? Poppycock! Elevators are for old people. Oops! (He starts to fall, but Ghirahim helps him) Ghirahim: Oh, uh... May I give you a hand, sir? Tingle: You haven't got an extra foot, have you, Ghirahim? (Laughs) Ghirahim: Oh, that always makes me laugh, sir. Yes. (Forced chuckle) Every time. (Ghirahim and Tingle almost lose their balance on the stairs) Ghirahim: Whoa! Ooh! Tingle: Let go of my cane! Ghirahim: Careful, sir. Oh, please! I'm frightfully sorry, sir! (Tingle holds onto Ghirahim's shirt tail) Tingle: (Chuckles) Don't panic, Ghirahim. Upward and onward! Woohoo! Ghirahim: OOF! Tingle: Am I going too fast you you, Ghirahim? Ghirahim: Oh, please, sir, hold on! (Now we are in Sumia's room. A turntable is playing. Sumia looks at the mirror with her sash, as Zelda and her siblings watch) Sumia: There now, Zelda. That's better. We must both look our best for Tingle. He's our old and dear friend, you know. Zelda: Yes, mother. (The door knocks) Sumia: Come in. (Ghirahim opens the door) Ghirahim: Announcing... (His pants fall, but pulls it up) ...your adviser...Tingle! (Tingle enters the room) Sumia: Oh, my goodness, Ghirahim. I know it's Tingle. Elise: Hey, Tingle! Robin: We missed you! Pit: It's been a while. Tingle: Sumia, Your Highness. Sumia: So good to see you, Tingle. (Tingle kisses Zelda's hand) Tingle: Ah, still the softest hands in all of Hyrule, eh? (Zelda giggles) Sumia: You're a shameless flatterer, Tingle. (Robin is cranking the turntable and it's playing "Habanera" From Carmen) Tingle: Sumia, that music. It's from Carmen, isn't it? Sumia: That's right. It was my favorite role. Tingle: Yes, yes! It was the night of your grand premiere that you and Chrom first met, remember? Sumia: Oh, indeed I do. Tingle: And how you and Chrom celebrated your success! Champagne, dancing the night away. (He hums along with the tune from Carmen, then he dances with Sumia) Sumia: (Laughs) Oh, Tingle! (Zelda, Pit, and Elise dance along with Sumia and Tingle. Back at the turntable, Robin was playing on the disc, until he accidentally messes with the scratcher, and the music slows) Robin: Oops! Sumia: Oh, thank goodness. Robin: I'm sorry. (He gets his hand out of the turntable) (Sumia sits on the couch with Zelda, Pit, and Elise) Sumia: Just in time. Ah, Tingle. We're just a pair of sentimental fools, but Chrom and I are a better couple. Tingle: (Humming Carmen) Sumia: (Giggles) Now, Tingle, don't be serious. I've asked you to come here on a very important legal matter. Tingle: What...! Oh! Splendid! Splendid! Who do you want me to sue, eh? (Laughs, as he sits on a desk) Sumia: (O.S.) Oh, come now, Tingle. I don't wish you to sue anyone. I simply want to make my will. Tingle: Will, eh? Will. Will. (Puts on his spectacles, and takes out his pen) Now, then, who are the beneficiaries? Sumia: (O.S.) Well, as you know, I have no living relatives, except Chrom, but naturally, I want my beloved children to be always well cared for. (Scene fades to Ghirahim's room where Ghirahim is ironing his butler outfit) Sumia: (O.S.) And certainly on one can do this better than my faithful servant, Ghirahim. (Ghirahim stops ironing and goes to the speaking tube and he listens) Tingle: (O.S.) Ghirahim? Sumia, you mean to say you're leaving your vast fortune to Ghirahim? Everything you possess? (Ghirahim smiles) Stocks and bonds? Your royal chateau? Art treasures, jewels and... (Ghirahim listens as he dances in delight, but then...) Sumia: (O.S.) No, no, no, Ghirahim. To my kids. Tingle: '''(O.S.) To your kids? '''Ghirahim: (Gasping) KIDS?! Sumia: (O.S.) Yes, Tingle. I simply wish to have the kids inherit first. (Ghirahim kneels and covers his face with his hands in dismay) Then, at the end of their life span, my entire estate will revert to Ghirahim. Ghirahim: Kids inherit first! And I come after the kids. I, me, after...no. This is not fair! (He bumps his head on the speaking tube) Ghirahim: Ooh! I mean, oh, each child will live about a hundred years. I can't wait. And each child has an eternity. That's four times a hundred. Multiplied by a hundred times. No, it's less than that. Anyway, it's much longer than I'd ever live. (Picks up his pants) I'll be gone. No. Not like that. They will be gone. I'll think of a way. (He attempts to put on his pants) Ghirahim: Why, there are a million reasons why I should! All of them dollars. Millions. (Dollar signs appear out of his eyes) Those brats have got to go! (He rips his pants when he pulled them up) Oh, great! Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Opening Scenes